An input device provides data and control signals to an information processing system, such as a computer, television, or radio. Input devices can be characterized by their mode of input (e.g., mechanical input, audio input) and the nature of the input (e.g., discrete input or continuous input). Commonly used input devices include pointing devices which control interactions with and functionality of an information processing system, often via a selection indicator (e.g., cursor, selector) displayed on a user interface of the information processing system.